Unseen Troupe
by E-61
Summary: Hidup itu adalah sandiwara yang kasat mata. Namun ada. permusuhan, cinta, dan berbagai peristiwa lain sudah tertulis dalam naskah kehidupan. tinggal bagaimana kita melakukan peran dalam sandiwara itulah yang akan menentukan akhirnya... dedicated for Taskebab


**- Unseen Troupe -**

**.  
**

Story ©** E-61  
**

Original Character **© TO2**

*Pseudo-stage Tales Part 1*

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Los Angeles, 24 Agustus 2003-**

Suara tetesan air bergema di lorong yang remang-remang dan penuh dengan lumut. Bau karat yang menusuk hidung dengan kuatnya. Hembusan napas dan suara langkah kaki terdengar seperti parade bagi para penghuni ruangan di lorong sontak membuat mereka melihat ke arah suara, menggenggam terali besi yang mengurung mereka semua sambil berteriak tidak karuan. Suasana yang mencekam langsung sirna.

Sesosok gadis tampak berhenti sambil memandang kegelapan yang memenuhi ruang kecil berterali besi yang penuh karat, ia menaikkan alisnya. Bingung.

Di sampingnya, sesosok pria berseragam tampak sibuk mencari kunci untuk membuka terali tersebut. Mata sang gadis terfokus pada ruangan yang terlihat kosong tersebut, terali-terali itu terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Sinar bulan yang sempat tertutup awan-awan hitam yang sedikit banyak mulai menyinari ruangan lewat celah kecil berteralis—yang mereka anggap sebagai jendela. Dan gadis itu mulai menyunggingkan senyum begitu ia bisa melihat ruangan tersebut dengan jelas.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam kusam tampak merenung. Kedua tangannya terikat gelang besi yang tersambung dengan rantai yang direkatkan di ujung ruangan, kakinya yang telanjang memperlihatkan berbagai luka goresan yang sebagian tampak terinfeksi, nafasnya begitu pelan hingga tidak terdengar.

"...E.."

"...—Rue.."

Merasa terpanggil, sang pria menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang sebagian telah tertutup luka bakar memandang sang gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar, iris _crimson_ miliknya sempat membuat gadis itu meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Nao..mi... Misora..." desisnya.

"Rue Ryuzaki," Naomi melihat Rue dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Lama tak bertemu..."

Naomi yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kondisi pria bersurai hitam itu kini melirik sang petugas yang sempat terlupakan. Seakan mengetahui maksudnya, petugas itu menghampirinya dan melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu Rue.

"L memintaku untuk menjemput dan memindahkanmu ke NJP [1]" ujarnya.

"Heh... " Rue menyeringai begitu mengetahui dirinya akan keluar dari tempat yang mengerikan ini. Ia berdiri sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang kini bebas.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Jepang, 30 Agustus 2003-**

"_ohayou..._"

Kelopak mata mulai terbuka perlahan, memunculkan iris _crimson _yang tampak sedikit bercahaya karena bantuan lampu yang tersorot ke arahnya. Sekelilingnya tampak gelap namun sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya, ia langsung tahu begitu suara itu menampakkan wujudnya, pria lanjut usia dengan laptop yang terbuka di tangannya.

Pria itu meletakkan laptop di meja tepat di depan mata Rue, layar laptop yang tadinya _blank_ kini memunculkan logo "L" di tengah-tengah, dan suara sapaan yang sempat ia dengar kembali muncul.

"Terima kasih Watari"

Pria yang dipanggil Watari itu hanya membungkuk kemudian kembali mundur hingga sosoknya tertelan di kegelapan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Rue-kun... masih ingat aku?"

Rue memandang layar laptop itu kemudian mendengus.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal kau hei tuan detektif... atau bisa kupanggil... L..."

Suara tawa keluar dari layar laptop.

"Kupikir kau amnesia selama di penjara—"

"Katakan apa maumu..." Rue memotong pembicaraan. Ia tahu kalau ini hanya basa-basi yang entah apa tujuannya. Dan ia benci itu.

Hening cukup lama, hingga laptop itu kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku ingin meminjam matamu..."

Layar laptop kembali _blank_. Watari kemudian datang dan mengambil laptop itu, tak lupa ia menaruh secarik kertas di atas meja sebelum ia pergi.

Kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari layar laptop itu membuat Rue termangu sesaat hingga ia tidak menyadari sosok Watari yang kembali menghilang,

Begitu tersadar ia memandang secarik kertas di depannya, seolah dengan memandangnya ia bisa membakar kertas itu.

Matanya memang berbeda dari yang lain, tapi sayang tidak punya kemampuan membakar seperti superman.

Ia menghela napas kemudian membuka kertas itu.

Dan seringai seperti bulan sabit terukir di wajahnya yang pucat.

_Beberapa hari lagi Watari akan menjemputmu._

_Mohon kerjasamanya..._

_L_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-10 September 2003-**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Watari membuka _blindfold_ yang dipakai Rue kemudian mengajaknya masuk ke hotel tempat L tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Sebuah ekspresi kagum tampak di wajah Rue meski samar.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Watari berjalan di depan Rue seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Yang tentu saja dapat ditangkap oleh Rue.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dan suara muncul begitu Watari membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

"Ryuzaki, Rue sudah datang."

Rue memperhatikan sekeliling, matanya terhenti pada sosok pria berpakaian putih berdiri sambil memegang ujung sebuah kertas dengan kedua jarinya.

Rambut hitam yang terlihat melawan gravitasi, mata panda yang terlihat datar, ibu jari yang disematkan di kedua bibirnya.

Rue merasa melihat cermin.

Yah, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya bersandiwara dengan meniru gerak-gerik pria itu dari apa yang selama ini dengar selama ia sempat di Wammy's House dulu… ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ia bisa seperti kembarannya begitu ia bisa melihat sosok pria itu secara langsung.

Itu berarti ia memang berbakat. Dan terima kasih untuk penemu operasi plastik, yang membuat luka bakarnya menghilang dan semakin bisa menyerupai sang detektif.

Tapi kali ini ia bisa bertemu pandang bukan sebagai detektif dengan penerusnya, tapi sebagai detektif dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Miris memang, namun ia tidak keberatan.

L duduk dengan posisi jongkok di salah satu sofa kemudian menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Rue duduk.

Rue melakukan hal yang persis seperti L. membuat mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti kembar identik yang aneh. Sedangkan Watari bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menyuruh asistenmu untuk membawaku kemari?" Rue memegang kedua lututnya sambil melirik ke arah L yang tampak bermain dengan setumpuk permen.

"Aku ingin meminjam matamu.."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya… Namun aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin meminjam mataku…?"

L menghentikan jarinya yang sedari tadi menumpuk permen di udara.

"Kau tahu Kira?"

Rue menundukkan wajah sambil menggigit ibu jari. Tampak berpikir.

"Tidak"

"Kira adalah pembunuh berantai yang berbahaya.." L memandang Rue dalam-dalam. "…dan menariknya semua korbannya adalah kriminal, baik yang masih berada di penjara maupun yang sudah bebas"

Rue membalas tatapan L.

"Bukankah bagus bila para kriminal mati?"

L kembali terfokus pada permen di hadapannya. Rue yang diabaikan langsung paham.

"Kau dan rasa keadilanmu…" Rue ber_eyetwitch_ ria sambil menekankan setiap kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku memecahkan kasus ini dengan bantuan matamu."

"Tidak bisa…" Rue dengan tegas menolak.

"Aku bisa meringankan hukumanmu."

Tawaran L sempat membuatnya tergiur. Namun ia membulatkan tekad untuk menolak.

"Kau membebaskanku sekalipun, aku tidak bisa membantumu… aku hanya bisa melihat kapan manusia akan mati dan juga namanya… mataku hanya bisa membunuh bukan menolong."

"Dan begitu pula cara Kira membunuh orang."

Rue terperangah, tidak percaya pada perkataan L.

"Aku sempat meminta stasiun televisi untuk menyiarkan siaran khusus dan meminta Lind L. Tailor untuk menyamar sebagai diriku. Begitu siaran itu ditayangkan di Kanto, pria itu mendadak terkena serangan jantung dan tewas di tempat, tapi begitu aku menyiarkan Logo L sambil mengirim tantangan untuk Kira agar membunuhku. Aku tidak mati… dari situlah aku tahu bahwa Kira membutuhkan nama dan wajah calon korbannya." L berbicara tanpa henti kemudian berdiri dan mengambil sebuah foto.

"Dari analisisku barusan, aku merasa orang ini pelakunya." Ia memberikan foto itu pada Rue. Yang hanya dijawab dengan alis yang terangkat dari yang bersangkutan.

"Light Yagami, putra dari Soichiro Yagami, polisi merangkap pemimpin JTF [2] yang membantuku kali ini"

"Apa buktinya kalau dia adalah Kira?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya bukti."

Rue kembali terperangah, kemudian memegang foto yang diberikan L.

"Hmm.. aku memang bisa melihat namanya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat kapan dia akan mati… aneh sekali.[3]"

"Karena itu… " L menepuk pundak sang pria beriris _crimson. "_Aku ingin kau menyamar sebagai diriku agar bisa bertemu dengannya… tapi tidak sekarang."

Mendadak dada Rue berdesir tanpa ia ketahui, ia merasa L seperti sedang ingin menguji kemampuannya bersandiwara. Dan untuk menguji apakah ia bisa menyaingi kemampuan sang detektif.

"Baiklah.."

Dan tirai sandiwara tak terlihat mulai dibuka. Menukar peran antar kedua pemain.

**-3 Juli 2004-**

Setelah cukup lama ia berlatih untuk bisa mengubah warna matanya menjadi hitam seperti L. Rue—yang kini menyamar sebagai L berdiri di belakang Light begitu nama palsu yang disiapkan oleh sang detektif untuknya disebut.

Ia sedikit mempercepat langkah dan membisikkan sesuatu, sepelan mungkin namun masih bisa terdengar oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Saya adalah L.[4]"

Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat sososk di depannya gemetar, ia juga bisa merasakan pandangan yang mengarah ke matanya.

Begitu Rue berdiri di samping Light, Ia menutup kedua matanya. Detik berikutnya iris hitamnya berubah ke asal. _Crimson _yang kini jauh lebih pekat daripada sebelumnya, dan beralih ke arah pria berambut coklat.

_Aneh… aku tetap tidak bisa melihat kapan ia akan mati—_

Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat sesosok mahluk berkulit pucat dengan rambut dan pakaian serta sesuatu yang nampak seperti sayap hitam berdiri di samping Light sambil menyeringai, dan seringai itu bertambah lebar begitu mata mahluk itu—yang ternyata berwarna sama dengannya membalas lirikannya.

_Ma.. mahluk macam apa itu!_

Dadanya berdesir. Ketakutan.

Rue buru-buru memejamkan matanya kembali, hingga warna hitam kembali menggantikan _crimson_ di matanya.

_Light Yagami… kau mahluk yang berbahaya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-12 September 2004-**

"Kau yakin dengan tindakanmu ini?"

L yang sedang memperhatikan Light terbaring dengan mata dan tangan yang terikat dari layar kini beralih ke arah Rue berdiri. Dan hanya menjawab dengan 'Hmm..'

Rue memandang ke arah layar.

_Sepertinya mahluk yang kulihat waktu itu sudah tidak bersamanya lagi._

"Dia orang yang berbahaya kau tahu…"

"Memang, karena dia adalah Kira… atau setidaknya dulu dia adalah Kira…"

"Dulu…?"

L memutar kursi yang ia duduki menjauhi layar kemudian memeluk lututnya. Membuat Rue merasa seperti _Dejavu_.

"Kalau dugaanku benar, saat ini dia sudah tahu nama asliku dan sudah mengalihkan kemampuannya membunuh… begitu pun kekasihnya yang merupakan Kira Kedua… "

"Kalau begitu kau akan mati.."

"Ya…"

Hening membebani keduanya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan mati di tangan Light-kun… jadi tidak masalah."

Rue menaikkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Aku tidak mau mati di tangan temanku sendiri… terutama bila aku juga mencintainya…"

Serasa mendengar sambaran petir, mata Rue membulat seketika.

Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata 'teman' keluar dari mulut sang detektif. Mahluk yang terkenal penyendiri dan misterius ini menganggap musuhnya teman yang ia cintai… mimpikah ini?

Menyadari reaksi Rue, L hanya bisa menghembuskan napas.

"Aku serius…"

Meski pikirannya menerawang, Rue bisa menangkap keseriusan pada kalimat L.

"Aku tahu tidak lama lagi aku akan mati… dan setelah itu Light-kun pasti akan jadi L sekaligus Kira untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena itu aku meminta calon penerusku yang baru untuk bergerak di saat itu tiba."

"Kenapa tidak penerus barumu saja yang kau jadikan sebagai L kedua?" Ia agak sedikit tidak suka saat L menyebutkan 'penerus barunya'.

Tapi bila dipikir kembali, hal itu memang masuk akal. Mengingat satu-satunya orang yang dulu paling berpotensi untuk menjadi pengganti sang detektif adalah dirinya sendiri, tapi karena ia kabur dari Wammy's House dan berakhir sebagai kriminal. Sudah pasti akan ada orang yang menggantikan posisinya itu.

Ironis.

Padahal dulu ia berharap bisa menyaingi L, meski menjadi kriminal sekalipun. Dan ia akui, ia memang menikmati posisinya itu. Terutama saat ia melihat para korbannya bersimbah darah. Ah, cairan merah pekat itu memang selalu bisa memperindah lukisan kematian yang ia buat. Begitu sempurna.

Tapi, sekarang ia menyesali hal itu dan berharap bisa kembali menjadi penerus sang detektif. Ia terlena saat memerankan peran sang detektif. Berharap bisa memerankan peran itu selamanya.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Hidup sudah menetapkan perannya sebagai penjahat, ia hanya bisa gigit jari melihat orang asing mengambil peran yang seharusnya ia dapat.

Dan kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut sang detektif semakin mengiris batinnya.

"Jika aku menjadikannya sebagai L kedua maka kemungkinan besar ia akan berakhir sepertiku.. aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.."

Itu berarti sang detektif menyayangi penggantinya.

Pria beriris _crimson _itu menggeram kemudian membelakangi L, karena bila beberapa detik lagi ia bersama detektif yang seperti _doppelganger_-nya itu bisa dipastikan ia akan menghabisinya.

Setidaknya detektif itu tidak boleh mati. Tidak olehnya, agar sandiwara antara detektif dengan musuhnya itu bisa berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Kau tahu, kini aku bisa melihat kapan Light yang kau cintai itu mati…" Rue pun melangkah menjauh meninggalkan sang detektif sendiri. Menghilang tanpa jejak.

L menggerakkan kursinya ke depan layar dan kembali memperhatikan Light yang masih terbaring.

Dan ia tersenyum. Membayangkan dirinya yang berhasil menuntaskan sandiwara. Baik sandiwaranya sendiri maupun sandiwara Light.

Dalam posisi ia yang menang, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Catatan Kaki :**  
**

[1] : Nara Juvenile Prison : Penjara yang berlokasi di Hannyaji-cho 18, prefektur Nara. dibangun tahun 1908 dan didesain oleh Yamashita Keijiro. sebenarnya saya kurang tahu apakah penjara ini masih dihuni narapidana atau sudah dijadikan tempat pariwisata mengingat arsitektur bangunan yang cukup unik. (itulah kenapa saya pake nama penjara ini)

[2] : Japanese Task Force, sepertinya tanpa perlu saya jelaskan readers-tachi pasti sudah pada tahu.

[3] : Dari yang saya tahu, _shinigami eyes _juga bisa melihat batas hidup dari foto asal jelas.

[4] : Manga volume 3 chapter 3

* * *

A/n :

Finally... setelah sekian lama...

Big Thanks buat Taa-dono a.k.a **T****askebab**, fic-mu yg 100 sentences itulah yang bisa membuat fic ini ada..

karena fic ini temanya diambil dari no 92. Yakusha (Pemain Sandiwara)... buat fic MelloxNear dari no 95 yang saya janjikan padamu.. sabar ya, idenya masih ngambang...

maaf kalo alurnya kurang jelas atau terlalu cepat, tadinya berniat untuk nulis cara mati L... tapi rasanya kurang bagus bila diakhiri sampai sana... biar readers-tachi saja yang membayangkan akhirnya...

well, thanks for reading...

and review, please?


End file.
